Waiting for Him
by P.L.S
Summary: Very clean slash. O'Neill is waiting at the airport for an old friend and the UK's man in charge of dealing with the SGC. Harry Potter Stargate x-over


Title: Waiting for Him

Author: P.L.S.

Rating: PG (slash, language)

Discalimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate.

Summery: A HP/SG1 crossover drabble (1200 words), Harry Potter/Jack O'Neill, Jack waits in an airport for his counterpart from the UK, and thinks about just how well he knows the time traveling wizard who became his best friend and the UK's top SGC liaison.

A/N: As soon as I started thinking about this crossover the pairing leaped into my mind. It's just so cute.

---------------

Jack looked over the terminal for Harry. He had to be arriving soon, the stupid monitor said that his flight landed about five minutes ago. He was impatient and had every right to be. Harry was his best friend, British counterpart, and the guy who knew everything about him. It was actually a long shot that they had met, let alone anything happening beyond that first meeting in the former USSR/Afghanistan border town.

Harry was first and for most a just out of retirement operative working in conjunction with the SGC for MI5. He used to be the English version of a black ops agent and was very good at his job just as Jack was good at his job, mostly because information flowed freely between them and more often than not if Jack was going to be walking in blind, Harry shed light on what he could and Jack did the same for Harry. It was always a thrill when he and Harry twisted things so that they were ordered to work together. But as soon as Harry informed Jack he was writing his two weeks notice, Jack followed suit.

And as soon as Jack told Harry about coming out of retirement, Harry started becoming just the kind of man that MI5 would need back to deal with aliens and whatever else the Stargate brought in. It didn't take long after the SGC became international intel news, that Harry was brought back to MI5 and given the SGC as his project. And now Harry was going to make his first visit, as well as take a bit of a vacation after the meetings finished up.

Jack scowled at the monitor, he wanted to see Harry. He needed to see him, just to be sure that his first connection to anything beyond normal life was real. Harry was not only just a Brit with a good aim, he was also a wizard, a time traveling wizard at that. Harry was really born in the year 1980, and had his folks killed just a little over a year after that, and because of some weirdness that was just so Harry, he became famous in the magic world for surviving a curse that was supposed to kill him. He became so famous that as soon as he killed some dark lord guy he high tailed it as far away as he could. So Harry turned up as a young man at a recruit station 1979, and he took a test that gave him a scholarship to an officer's school where Harry first showed a talent for very odd and beyond all odds missions.

Harry had met Jack during one of those odd missions, both were trying to get a feel for people who might be arms dealers as well as drugs. For some reason Jack's unit got saddled with a War Against Drugs' mission as well something the CIA should have been doing, while it was in Harry's job description to try to infiltrate arms and drug rings. Well, really Harry did anything that the UK didn't want to be official.

And Jack really couldn't say met, because he really couldn't remember anything more than Harry being strong enough to drag him so some cheap inn room to sleep off the bad whiskey. The next day Harry covered for him and they quietly argued over which was better, hockey or soccer. . . sorry- football' as Harry said so many times. Later, when Harry told him about magic the long standing argument turned from hockey vs. football to hockey vs. quidditch, but after Harry took him to a real quidditch game, he was very hard pressed to give good reasons as to why hockey was better.

Jack grinned, finally Harry came out of the jet way. Harry's face lit up as their eyes met, and Jack marveled at how young Harry seemed when he smiled. Harry got to him as fast as he could and nearly broke bones with the hug, Want to shock the bleeding knickers off of the folks here? whispered Harry. Jack shivered. Oh, how that voice effected him. He grinned down at the shorter man.

Why not, _darling_. Jack replied. Harry laughed and brought his head down for a very deep kiss, so very unlike anything Sarah had ever been willing to do in public. Oh, yes, did he forget to mention that Harry had been his on and off lover for almost twenty years now. It was so hard to believe it, but it was true. Whenever, both had the time and were in the same time zone they made an effort to go bar hopping then find a motel to screw around in. Sure, it had killed his marriage to Sarah when she found out and had utterly annihilated Harry marriage to some nice girl named Yvonne, but really he valued Harry more as a friend that he could trust than just a wife. Besides, Harry was only the final straw, Sarah and he had been falling apart for ages, even before Charlie. . .

Jack, don't. It wasn't your fault. Somethings just happen, even things like that. Harry said as he lead him through the airport to the baggage claim. Harry always seemed to read his mind, Now, General, tell me all about the SGC, I need to know it from top to bottom.Okay, well the flagship team, SG1 has been doing a lot of the Earth based stuff or linking on to other teams. . .Wait, stop, Harry interrupted, I have to ask who was drunk when they gave you command of the entire SGC?They are still taking bets. . . But I have my money on it being an NID plot to kill the SGC because I simply couldn't be a good CO.Jack, you are many things including a good CO, when you have a good motive. I bet you will become known as the greatest SGC CO in history, just to spite the NID if they were the utter fools to appoint you. Besides, you don't want to make me look bad do you? Harry threw Jack an adorable yet silly pout. Jack just had to laugh.

Nah, you'd kill me. Harry grinned in that evil way he always did before saying something that would make the normally unfeasible O'Neill blush.

I'd do many things to you, my General, but never kill. I'm not that into necrophillia. Harry said just before he darted into the crowd to fetch his bags. Jack was proven right, he could feel his cheeks get warmer. Damned little pervert. You wouldn't think it too look at the now very proper looking man, but Harry had the dirtiest mind and mouth ever created.

Jack was just so very happy that the man was looking forward to the fishing trip which was coming up just as soon as Harry sent his reports off to MI5 and the Prime Minister. Harry was the only friend he had that liked the peace of fishing just as much as he did. Even if he had yet to convert Harry to hockey, Harry was perfect for him. He hoped that Harry saw him the same way.


End file.
